Who Is Carlos Manoso
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Carlos is struggling with himself and his Ranger's persona


WHO IS CARLOS MANOSO?

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

My street name is Ranger.

I am a highly skilled Special Forces soldier.

But lately after talking to the company's shrink I have been thinking about what he said.

The shrink told me I have a split personality and I have allowed my business/soldier persona to take too much control of my personal life.

To top that my wife, Stephanie Plum Manoso, has ordered me to keep Ranger out of our bedroom.

I don't know how to be Carlos any more!

I have spent my whole life working with the military and its definite rules and regulations.

Now I have to learn to turn all that off and become softer.

I have always thought that meant weaker.

But I want to make Stephanie happy and I have come to realize that I do tend to give orders rather than ask her opinion.

With her curiosity level I need to answer her "Why." if I want something done.

If answering the "Why" first would then stop my next question "Why Are You Not Doing" it could often be solved.

And there would be no need for the consequences and then finding a compromise that way WE WON'T ARGUE.

What Stephanie doesn't understand is that just because ladies chase me doesn't mean I ever learned how to handle it.

See while the ladies seem to be attracted to my body but none of those one-night stands ever touched my soul.

Stephanie is so simple that I can't help but want more of her.

Actually I want a daily and nightly dose of her. I am so scared because I never believed anyone would ever believe in me because of my past.

Yes, I have killed but on government missions. I can't share that much darkness.

Wouldn't that make her unhappy?

She is my light!

Right now I am wondering if Ranger's views are wrong for Carlos?

Does Ranger take too much of Carlos' time?

Or put another way does Carlos deserve more time than Ranger allows him?

Stephanie enters my room and her smile lights up my whole world.

"Carlos, When are the reservations for?"

"Seven P.M."

"I am going to take a shower."

"Dress classy."

"Hmm, what do you have planned, Carlos?"

"I'll never tell. More fun to surprise you."

Stephanie bends over and thoroughly kisses him.

Carlos smiled a 200 watt grin. He swats her butt as she heads to the shower.

"You will pay for that, boy."

"Hmm, I got your "boy"."

"Just make sure you are Man enough to handle ME when we get home."

"Never send a "Boy" to do a "Man's" job."

The two lovebirds went to Mario's Bar and Grill Restaurant and tonight was Karaoke night.

They place their orders and Ranger still hasn't told Stephanie he plans on singing to her tonight. He intends to sing her a song he heard on the radio the other day. Hopefully she will see it as Carlos but it fits Ranger too.

The Karaoke section started and the DJ announced that Carlos Manoso was the first one up. Carlos walked to the stage. He took the microphone. This song is for my wife, Stephanie Manoso.

The music started and it was:

Garth Brooks' "Shameless".

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you

I'll do anything you want me to

I'll do anything at all

And I'm standing here for all the world to see

Oh

that's what's left of me

Don't have very far to fall.

You know now I'm not a man who's ever been

Insecure about the world I've been living in

I don't break easy and I have my pride

But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless, oh honey I don't have a prayer

Every time I see you standing there

I go down on my knees.

And I'm changing swore I would never compromise

Oh but you convinced me otherwise

I'll do anything you please

You see in all my life I've never found

What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down

I could walk away from anyone I ever knew

But I can't walk away from you.

I have never let anything have this much control over me

I work too hard to call my life my own.

And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly

But it's your world now I can't refuse

I've never had so much to lose

Oh I'm shameless

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong

To say he's sorry or admit when he is wrong

I've never lost anything I've ever missed

But I've never been in love like this

"It's out of my hands

I'm shameless, I don't have the power now.

I don't want it anyhow

So I got to let it go

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be

You make a total fool out of me

I just wanted you to know

Oh I'm shameless

I just wanted you to know

Oh I'm shameless

Oh I'm down on my knees,...shameless.

The music ended and Carlos still had the microphone. Stephanie you are the love of my life. I will love you forever. Carlos handed the microphone back to the DJ.

Stephanie was dumbfounded but tears rolled down her face and she didn't even try to stop them!

Carlos went back to his seat and bent over and kissed her in front of the whole restaurant but he also wanted her to know he didn't care **WHO** knew he loved her!

They listened for another 30 minutes and Stephanie went to the Ladies Room.

She saw the DJ in the hallway and whispered to him her wishes. The DJ said he would help her.

The DJ called her name and Stephanie took the microphone as the music began to play. Stephanie said, "Carlos, this is my reply to your song choice."

"Can I Have This Dance" By: Anne Murray

I always remember the song they were playing

The first time we danced and I knew

As we swayed to the music and held to each other

I fell in love with you.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Would you be my partner then every night?

When we're together it feels so right.]

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

I'll always remember that magic moment

When I held you close to me

As we moved together, I knew forever

You're all I' ever need

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Would you be my partner every night?

When we're together it feels so right.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Would you be my partner every night?

When we're together it feels so right

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Stephanie says into the microphone. "I love you, Carlos. I have from the first time our eyes met so hope you approve of my song."

Carlos met her as she came off the floor.

"Stephanie I think it time we find us a room."

"I think I know where to find one and we will kick the boss out tonight."

They left the restaurant will a standing ovation.

But their night was just getting started.

A/N: Sorry I am a die hard Country Fan.


End file.
